


Tricky

by orphan_account



Series: NullData's binge of Tree Bros [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Criminal! Evan Hansen, Evan is only a thief, M/M, Officer! Connor Murphy, a bit ooc dont kill me, thats still bad don't steal kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The authorities have been searching for the infamous thief leaving their mark as a picture of a tree. Connor Murphy was extremely good at being a detective and an officer, so being the best one for the job, he was put up to it.Who knew just doing your job would be heartbreaking and difficult?





	Tricky

_**June 3rd** _

Connor Murphy was chilling on his couch, trying to sleep. But pointless thoughts kept the miserable male up, like; _Does Mike Wazowski wink or blink?_ or _Is that eagle from the Skylanders cartoon series transgender? Because he can fucking lay eggs._

He groaned and turned, burying his face into the pillow, more useless questions surfacing. 

 _I hate my head._ He mentally grumbled, his phone ringing obnoxiously. "Gahhh."

He got up and answered it, "Hello?" 

"Connor, look, Tree Thief is back, with a freshly stolen item, we're putting you on the case." 

"Why me?"

"You're the most capable of our employees."

"Oh um, okay, I'll be on it. Do you want me to start today or any other day?"

"Today would be nice, Tree Thief stole a ton of gold and a potted plant, it was a small light purple orchid."

"Okay, bye."

Connor hung up, sighing. He went into his room, putting on a disguise, a casual Mapleshade T-shirt, a pair of fake glasses, skinny jeans, and he tied his hair in a bun. "All good to go."

He put his old detective ID in the very back of his wallet,  along with his license. Connor began to walk downstairs, his heart beating. If he messed this up, this could ruin his career. 

As Connor walked out of his apartment, he bumped into an adorable shaking boy. "W-Whoops! S-Sorry." Connor pretended to stutter. He stuck out a hand to help the boy up. 

"T-Thank you a-and s-sorry!"

"You don't have the apologize, its my fault for not looking out."

"S-Sorry."

"Please stop apologizing."

"S-"

"Shh."

Connor gave him a small smile, "Anyways, do you live here?" 

"Y-Yeah, I live on the b-bottom floor, room 8C." 

"Oh, well my name's Connor, Connor Faist." He half-lied.

"I'm E-Evan H-Hansen."

"Well, Evan, see you around." Connor said cheerfully, walking away, grumbling to himself about how out of character this is.

To support his undercover lie, he even had an instagram  account called Connor Faist, where he posted Warrior Cats related stuff and little selfies.

He went to the vault where the Tree Thief has stolen from, and he examined the tree. It was a drawing of a bonsai tree, and it was really good. 

Connor put on gloves and pocketed the drawing, trying to saving it to memory. He sighed, taking the gloves off. That thief was sure intelligent, they barely left any evidence; nothing dropped, but the small tree drawing. But he was sure he could get to the bottom of the case by the end of the season. 

He went back to the apartment building, and decided to visit Evan. Connor gently knocked on the door, and there was a large amount of shuffling before he opened the door. 

"C-Connor, h-hi." Evan said, breathless.

"Hey Evan, I wanted to stop by for a visit, may I come in?"

"O-Okay."

The shorter boy backed up and allowed Connor to pass. He stepped in, in awe at the amount of tiny trees and flowers in the room. "M-My roommate and f-friend J-Jared doesn't like the trees." Evan said, noticing his obvious awe.

"H-He can shove a cat claw up his plant hating ass."

_Fuckfuck, my actual personality is showing._

Evan burst out laughing, wiping a tear. 

"Why are you still friends with him?"

"H-He's kind of a-all I h-have, a-and I l-live with h-him."

"Ill be your friend." Connor said, mentally scolding himself. He had a job to do, he wasn't supposed to fool around, making friends with his undercover identity.

"T-Thank y-you." He looked around, spotting a bonsai tree looking like exactly like the Tree Thief's drawing. _There's no way he could be the Tree Thief right? He's too innocent, but again, he could be acting._

Connor noticed a sketchbook on the table, "Can I see your sketchbook?"

Evan nodded. Connor flipped through it, finding a drawing of a tiny potted orchid, which was colored a light purple. _This could all be a coincidence._

Connor smiled, "These are really nice, Evan."

"T-Thank you." Evan shuffled, blushing. 

He took off his fake glasses, wiping them on his shirt and putting them back on. "I'll come back to hang out another time, I have some books to read, Ev, bye!"

"B-Bye."

* * *

 

Connor examined the small amount of evidence he had to work with, using a brush and fine talc and spreading it across the drawing, finding no fingerprints. "Shit." 

He sighed, the suspect had to draw well, and own trees. _And be brave enough to steal._ Connor stood up and put everything away, getting up to go back to Evan's. 

 _This is gonna be a difficult case._ He grumbled, knocking on the door. 

"C-Connor! D-Do you seriously r-read that fast?"

"Yep!" Connor grinned, "I only had to read one chapter to finish the book. Can I come in?"

Evan nodded, allowing him to step into the apartment. He leaped onto the couch, burying his face in the pillow.

"Uh, C-Connor.."

He made a muffled "Hm?"

"I have t-to sit d-down too."

"Oh."

Connor sat up, making room for Evan to sit down. The cute boy sat down, almost snuggled into Connor's side. He blushed, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV. He put on the YouTube app, putting on a tree video and shyly putting an arm around Evan. 

He saw the shorter boy blush and sink into his arm. Evan began to intently watch the video, sometimes pointing out how wrong the facts were.

A guy came out of the bathroom, and stopped dead in his tracks. "Dude! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!"

Evan flushed red, "H-He's not my boyfriend, J-Jared."

"Sure..."

Connor simply continued to watch the video, trying to ignore Evan's roommate.

"Well, I'll leave you two lover birds alone, because I've run out of M&Ms." Jared snorted, walking out of the apartment.

* * *

 

**_June 17_ **

After two weeks of platonic cuddling, Connor figured out he was 100% homosexual for Evan Hansen. But he was still undercover, because if anyone found out he was an officer, he'd be fucked. 

So he did something he'd probably regret. They were on the couch, watching crappy Netflix shows. "Hey Evan?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I k-kinda really like you.."

Connor looked worriedly at Evan, scared he was going to be rejected and Evan was actually straight as fuck.

Evan instead, kissed him. "Is that a yes?"

He nodded shyly, snuggling up to his side. Connor kissed his forehead, readjusting his fake glasses, and mentally scolding himself. _He won't like it when he finds out you've been lying to him._

Connor continued to watch the show, reminding himself to enjoy this while he could.

* * *

**_June 23rd_ **

Connor went into the A La Mode, his hair in a braid crown and a bun. He still wore a Warrior Cats related shirt, and skinny jeans. 

"Evan, hey." 

"H-Hi." Evan greeted, looking up from his phone. 

"Dibs on ordering, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"M-Mint."

Connor nodded, going up to order, and ordering a scoop of mint and a scoop of chocolate in separate cups. He payed, got spoons, and went back to Evan, handing him his mint ice cream and spoon. 

"T-Thank you." 

He smiled, "Anytime, Ev."

"Wanna go to the old apple orchard after?"

Evan smiled, "H-Hell yes."

Connor began to eat, chatting with Evan about life and other stuff. 

He finished eating before his tree-obsessed boyfriend, but he wanted to play the gentleman again, so he waited for Evan to finish.

Evan took a while to finish, but Connor was patient in this case, and he took the empty cups, got up, and threw them away, going back and stuck a hand out to Evan.

He took it and held it as they walked to the orchard, chatting and being affectionate the whole way there.

* * *

 

**_June 30th_ **

The pair cuddled in Evan's bed, but a drawer left open caught his eye. He got up, his boyfriend letting out a whine. 

"I'll be right back." He found a pair of gloves above the drawer, and little squares identical to the mark the Tree Thief would leave. He felt a tear slip down his cheek.

The thief had been under his nose the whole time. "Connor? Is s-something w-wrong?"

"So we've both been telling lies.." Connor whispered, trembling. 

"Connor, what d-do you mean?"

He inhaled, he wouldn't tell the police station, he loved Evan too much to do that, but he could lose his dream job. He took off his glasses and let his hair down, looking back at Evan.

"You're the Tree Thief."

"W- H-How'd you f-find out and w-why are you crying?"

"Evan, I won't tell. Just promise me you'll stop stealing."

Evan nodded quietly, "But why d-did you need to f-find out?"

"Evan, I'm a cop."

His eyes widened, "D-Don't arrest me."

Connor sighed, "I love you too much, just promise me you'll stop stealing, and I'll make up a back up story, like you committed suicide or something." His voice was desperate. 

Evan nodded, scrambling out of bed and hugging Connor.

"I'll make a call to the station."

 

 

* * *

"Hello? It's about time you've called Connor, did you find out who the Tree Thief is?"

"Yes, but he's dead."

"Wait what?"

"He committed suicide when I was about to arrest him."

"Do you have the body?"

"No."

"Name?"

"His name was.." He took the time to think of one,

"Eric." 

"Do you not know his last name?"

"No sir."

"Okay, thank you Connor." He heard a sigh and his boss hang up.

"Eric, huh?" Evan piped up from Connor's room. "Shut up dearest, I still saved your ass." He retorted, going into his room where Evan was on the bed, in his hoodie. 

"Yeah, but I-I guess we'll h-have to start anew."

Connor nodded, sticking his hand out, "Sorry for bumping into you, my name's Connor Murphy."

"You still r-remember? O-Oh right, m-my name's E-Evan Hansen, e-ex-thief a-and no, it was m-my fault."

Connor smiled, starting over could never be this fun.


End file.
